gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hip Hop Squares
OPENING SPIEL: "Straight out of Brooklyn... it’s HIP HOP SQUARES! on today's show (insert the names of eight celebrities) and in the center square is (insert celebrities' name) and now (insert funny quip) Peter Rosenberg!" The rap/hip-hop version of Hollywood Squares. Gameplay The object of the game is to get tic-tac-toe: that's three squares in a row, either across, up & down or diagonally; or be the first contestants to capture five of the squares. Xs are always by the male contestant. Os are always by the female contestant. The two competing contestants take turns picking off each of the nine hip hop stars seated in a great big tic-tac-toe board. On each star, the host asked a question to that star after which the star would usually give a crazy untrue answer (classified as a zinger) followed by his/her real answer. After hearing the real answer, the contestant in control decided to either agree (meaning the star is correct) or disagree (meaning the star answered with a bluff). If the contestant's judgment was correct, he/she gets the square (hence the phrase X or circle gets the square); if the contestant's judgment was wrong, his/her opponent gets the square unless it would mean a win; when that happens nothing would be placed in that square because a win had to be earned by the contestant in control. The secret square was played the same as always in Hollywood Squares but it's been renamed the "G-Spot". All "G-Spot" questions are worth $1,000 which does not count toward their final scores. If the "G-Spot" was not chosen in the second game, it is carried over into the next game. On some episodes, winning the "G-Spot" also won a prize for the studio audience. The first two games are worth $500 and the third and all future games (as far as we know) are worth $1,000. If time ran out in the middle of a game, the contestants received $100 for each square captured. The player with the most money won the match and went on to play the bonus round. Bonus Round In this bonus game, the winning contestant chose which row of stars to play with. Host Rosenberg asked one question to the three stars in that chosen row: one of the them gave the correct answer; the other two gave bluffs. Choosing the correct answer won an additional $2,500, but choosing a bluff answer won nothing extra. Inventor Based on Hollywood Squares by Merrill Heatter and Bob Quigley Pictures Hip-hop-squares.jpg|The Logo normal.jpg|MTV2 branded version. Hiphopsquaresset.jpg|The Set HipHopXWin.png|X takes the game. Hip Hop Contestant Area.png|The Contestant Area Merchandise Prior to this, Sonic Branding Solutions (now Sonic Boom Inc.) released the game Hollywood Squares: Hip Hop Edition for mobile phones on April 1, 2006. Featuring caricature-like appearances of Method Man, Redman, Bizarre from D12, Trina, Biz Markie, Cee-Lo (Green), Pitbull, Teairra Marie and many more. hip_hop_screens.jpg Link Official Site Category:Music Category:Spinoffs Category:Tic-Tac-Toe Category:Themed Quiz Category:Shows currently in production Category:2012 premieres